


The Skirt War

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Pridecember 2018 [20]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kaiba Seto is a good boyfreind, M/M, Skirts, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body, ygopridecember2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: On the list of things Atem never expected to have to deal with from Seto Kaiba, being told he can't wear a skirt in December because it's too cold outside is definitely one of them





	The Skirt War

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20 of Pridecember 2018- "Skirt"
> 
> One of my favorite themes, as anyone who reads my fics knows, I love Atem in skirts, this was an opportunity waiting to happen
> 
> ~~Concerned Seto is the _best_ Seto~~

"You have to be kidding me,"

Though, knowing Atem, this didn't exactly seem like the sort of thing he would joke about

"Why would I be joking about this?"

Case in point

"Atem, you can't wear a skirt to my business meeting tommorrow,"

Clearly that hadn't been the news he had been expecting

"Why not? I wore one to the last one of these things," he huffed in clear irritation, a pout present on his face, his nose wrinkled and irritaion clear within his expression

"Because the last business dinner I asked you to come to was in October, back when having bare legs was still somewhat weather appropriate, but it's December now and you'll freeze to death if you try that,"

"I will not,"

Ofcourse they were going to turn this into an argument, he's not even surprised

"Atem, I'm serious, you aren't wearing a skirt, you'll freeze to death like that,"

"Are you telling me that there are absolutely no skirts in all of Japan that you find warm enough to wear in the wintertime?" the pharaoh asked with a somewhat annoyed pout

"Pretty much, it's too cold for you to be bare-legged, you solve that problem? You can wear whatever you want,"

There was a breif moment of silence between them before Atem huffed, nose wrinkling as he stood from his former seat at the desk

"Why does it matter what I wear anyway? Why do you care?"

"I don't care about what you're wearing, I care about your health and well-being, wich will be in jeopardy if you go out in the _snow_ with bare legs- why am I even defending this?"

It figured really, the one time he can admit to caring about someone for some reason and he was going to be challenged over every little bit of it

Ofcourse

"You care about my health and well-being hm?" Atem smirked, as if that was somehow news he had never heard before

"I wouldn't be dating you if I didn't, you idiot,"

And dating was a really mild word to call their relationship at this point, but there wasn't really a verb for "head over heels in love with" so he would take what he could get

"Point taken.... alright Seto, I shall find a way to satisfy your conditions,"

Conditions?

When had this turned into- .... you know what? Nevermind, he's not even going to ask

"Uh-huh," he replied blandly, grabbing Atem by the shirt collar and tugging him into a breif kiss

He would have allowed it to last longer, but he had a meeting to go to

"Look, if you need a suit or something, you have a credit card, go nuts, just as long as it's weather appropriate,"

"Whatever you say," Atem shrugged back, kissing his cheek and heading out of the office

He was determined to wear a skirt to this business dinner thing tommorrow evening, he just needed to find a way to keep his legs covered, as Seto requested

He needed to talk to someone about this....

Joey and Yugi- as much as he loved them- were both pants people, they wouldn't understand

He needed to talk to someone who was very skirt freindly

And just as he was having that thought, luck seemed to strike

Apparently Mai was in town, and there she went, strutting down the hallways of Kaiba Corp... _in a skirt_

"Mai!! May I borrow you for a moment?"

 

~+~

 

"So you want to wear a skirt to this business thing of Kaiba's tommorrow, and he's against it because he thinks you'll get cold?" Mai asked, eyebrows raised, fingers pinched lightly around the straw of her drink

"I can't believe I'm saying this about Seto Kaiba but that's ... actually pretty sweet, you may just have husband material on your hands hun,"

"Oh I already believe I do, my issue is not with Seto's reasoning, but with the clothes, what would you do in this situation?"

"Honestly? I would just wear pants, but I'm guessing there's a specific reason you want to wear a skirt?" she asked, taking a slow sip of her drink

Atem shrugged, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear and staring down at his barely touched food

"I don't really care for formal pant-wear, things like suits... they're alright if I absolutely must wear one but really... I can't quite put it into words, when I go to these business functions with Seto, everyone else is wearing a suit of some fashion, I don't want to be included in that, it just feels so stuffy and suffocating of an atmosphere already, but when I'm in a skirt I feel as though I can breathe a little easier, you know I'm not ... 'one of them', I suppose, as I said, it's difficult to explain...."

"No no, I get it perfectly, wearing a skirt helps you to be yourself when you're surrounded by literal suits, honey, _I get it_ , trust me,"

"So.... you know some way to assist me then?" he asked hopefully, biting his lip, his eyes wide and pleading

Mai seemed all too thrilled to answer that question

"Do I _ever_ , finish eating and then I'm going to take you shopping, it's about time you get a little Valentine treatment anyway,"

Atem wasn't entirely sure what that meant, but whatever it was, he was all for it

 

~+~

 

"Atem! Are you almost ready to leave?"

_"Almost, I'm just finishing one last thing,"_

For his sake, Seto really hoped his boyfreind wasn't going to walk out of the bathroom wearing some short skirt with his legs exposed

Seto had spent the majority of his life practically raising his younger brother, he knew all about dressing for the weather, especially when formal wear was involved

He just wanted the best for Atem, and for his health, was that such a terrible thing?

Finally the bathroom door opened, giving the CEO the chance to see what the pharaoh was wearing as he finished buttoning his cufflinks

And he wasn't disappointed

Atem looked _beautifull_ \- well, he always looked beautifull but this time was an especially lovely case- wearing a nice red velvet over a simple but sparkling black blouse- Seto couldn't see the details due to the jacket, but he recognized the collar and didn't need to- and... yep, a long black skirt, but thankfully his legs weren't bare, instead, he was wearing .. black tights?

Well, that was a new but _certainly_ not unwelcome change

And ofcourse some simple but very _unique_ jewlry and a pair of ankle boots

"Shall we go?"

Seto didn't answer, preferring to cross the room and give the pharaoh a soft, approving kiss

Atem kind of amazed him, honestly

He had never known anyone who could be so .... versatile in their beauty, but Atem could honestly wear anything and still make Seto's heart stutter

"I take it you like the tights then?" the pharaoh smirked smugly

"You take it correctly,"

"So then I can wear a skirt whenever I please and not listen to you grumble about it?"

"I wasn't grumbling, I was _concerned for your health_ , why is this a confusing concept to you? But yes, I'll have no objections to you wearing anything you want as long as you make it weather-appropriate, wich reminds me, you _are_ wearing a heavy coat, _correct_?"

And there went the nice moment, Atem's head tossing back, eyes rolling, _groaning_

"Dear _gods_ , what are you? My parent?"

"It's _snowing_ you stupid sand king, is this what you were like as a teenager? Are you going to make me feel sorry for your handlers now?"

".. Handlers...? What- ? Nevermind, nevermind.... I will wear a coat, if you will stop acting as though I'll freeze up and _die_ from a little cold,"

Suddenly, Seto was having flashbacks to a very similar conversation that he had had with Mokuba

.....

_Five years ago_

"I'm choosing your coat,"

"You are doing no such thing!"

Ah yes, Skirt War 2018 may be over, but Coat War 2018 was just beginning


End file.
